metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yoann718
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Twin Suns page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluerock (Talk) 07:24, October 2, 2011 Shadow Moses images Hi Yoann, I was thinking maybe we could take some of the images to other pages, rather than have them all clustered together on the the Shadow Moses page; particularly ones concerned with vehicles, security systems, and wildlife, which are not necessarily about the island itself. It would reduce the image count, and we wouldn't need to relegate them to a "dusty gallery" or anything that the reader wouldn't be able to find. They'd still be there for people to easily see. What do you think? Removing the images outright was not a final decision, and was only a possible consideration. --Bluerock 12:27, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Too bad you don't want to edit anymore, we would have appreciated some more good images from yourself. But we don't really want to scroll through multitudes of screenshots in order to read the information in the article. The Wiki is a collaboration, and not one person's preference over another. Sorry that you took such personal offense. --Bluerock 19:48, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I edited the Shadow Moses page so that the reader can scroll through the images should they choose, without removing any of them, and keeping them in the seperate sections. I'm curious as to what your opinion is and whether you find it suitable. --Bluerock 20:17, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Remember the page is still a work in progress. To be honest, I would also prefer to get rid of the "add a photo" option to the individual galleries. And looking at the page now, though it looks a bit tidier, I still don't think it's perfect. The reason I changed the image count across the page was because they looked a bit too small; the different games/time periods can still be split up from one another through use of subheadings. The "hide" option is another consideration; if the gallery/galleries were done this way, would you still be willing to work on the article? You've done a lot of good work so far. --Bluerock 07:49, October 5, 2011 (UTC) E-DEN image Yoann, you should not have removed an image simply because it was not to your personal tastes, as that was an unprofessional thing to do. I originally believed you had wanted to upload the same, but higher quality, image, when in fact you had wanted to replace it with a different one entirely. I think you became upset when your edit was reverted, which is why an unnecessary fuss was created over the whole thing. But edit reversions are usually performed for a valid reason, and not because someone has a personal issue with you. I hope you understand the point I'm making, and not quit editing over a silly squabble, which you, in part, instigated. Discuss any issues, as they occur, on the articles' talk pages, and they will usually be solved fairly rapidly. --Bluerock 19:45, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :I am Yoann ( I don't want to log in anymore) and this is my last message. First above all, you don't understand this, and therefore, you should stop speaking in this way. The problem is NOT this picture. Are you really thinking that I'll be annoyed by this picture or that I'll remove an official pic just because I don't like it? Really...? The fact is that I don't like THIS: http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dr.Ed_Argon#USMX_and_Bonsai_pics. :I never '''asked Dr. Ed Argon to suppress the two pics, and therefore, Weedle should NOT speak about what I think or not in my back. I was happy to see someone to add pics of a camo which had NO pic, but I just wanted to add better pics. And Weedle don't have to put back '''EVERY '''low res pictures when I already add HD pics (but I already explained that in your talk page.). Oh and I didn't became "upset" when my edit was reverted. I became upset to see how he's speaking about me to other people. :But of course, Weedle preferred to turn all of this into the E-Den image, to make more sens and to masquerade himself as a victim. But the fact is that I originally believed it was a draw from him, and therefore I wanted to suppress it. If I knew it was an official picture (which it doesn't looks like, and you know it very well.), I'll '''NEVER remove it, even if I don't like it. Is that clear or should I make a scheme? And how to guess it was an original pic? I thought it was a temporary draw from him or another member just to show the camo. :Now, no need to answer to this. I don't want to participate here anymore, I'm not here to get worked up nor to "fight", but I needed to make things clear before to leave. So you can calm down and know that there won't be any other "silly squabble which I instigated", as you said. Bye. Yoann718 as an anonymous. ::You may not read this, but I will answer anyway. ::The best thing to have done would have been to make clear, from the start, the exact problem, rather than remove images for no apparent reason (you originally left no edit comments to explain why you were doing so). If you wish to leave, it is your choice, but it seems kind of pointless. The first rule of Wikia, in regards to other users' edits that you don't agree with, is to "assume good faith." Weedle has been here a long time, and I can assure you, he is not one for making malicious edits. ::--Bluerock 20:20, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes. I don't try to make edits out of maliciousness. I might make some bad decisions, but I never do them out of maliciousness. I had to put up with various forums where people did act maliciously towards certain groups, I hated that, and I try to make absolute certain I never go down that path, and for the record, those malicious types also targeted me for affiliation with those groups. Weedle McHairybug 20:30, October 8, 2011 (UTC)